blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asta
Five-leaf clover? Or Black Clover? Shall we discuss? In the manga it is currently referred to as the Five-leaf clover (well, it is only in the first 2 chapters i believe). But it seems like the Black clover refers to it as well since it is the title and have anyone noticed that the only grimoire that is fully black is the five-leaf clover? The others are more or less not black in color (since it is a manga that is in grayscale, it will be easy to tell if the grimoire is black) thus far. It might be because it is 'covered in dirt' or it is 'tattered' as stated by the characters. But what do you guys think? --CometStrife (talk) 13:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Name His actual name is Aster, as refferenced in every chapter. So I'm not sure why everyone's saying it's Asta? Sure the romaji translation is astura, but you cant just deny the fact that the author wrote his name as aster. Its just inaccurate, if u don't know this, then reread every dang chapter --'Anon' Those are FAN translations, even Tabata himself revealed his name in the alphabet as "Asta". Btw it is "Asuta" in romaji not "Astura". --Gearbram (talk) 17:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Demon Slayer Sword and Demon Dwelling Sword May I add this data for these two pages? '''Demon Slayer Sword: '''Asta's first and primary weapon, it is the larger and heavier of the two swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. '''Demon Dwelling Sword: '''His second anti-magic weapon, which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in overall weaker blows. I got it from the VS Battles Wiki. Sheihou (talk) 16:08, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Sheihou (talk) 15:27, November 1, 2017 (UTC) You need to be adding references to your edits. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:01, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, don't copy-paste from other wikis, especially without their permission, and any additions still need to be referenced. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:15, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Useful Infoboxes I'm new to this wiki, but I've realised that character infoboxes have constellations, eye colour and hair colour. I just wanted to ask whether these were necessary to have in a character infobox? Shohid43 (talk) 19:28, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Official profiles for the characters also list their zodiac signs. The manga is printed in black and white, so listing characters' colorings is helpful; the anime is sometimes unreliable in this regard. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:32, June 16, 2019 (UTC)